Alluring Proposals
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Greg obtains the help of Mr. Wiggles when asking Sara an important question. Sandle. Complete


**-Alluring Proposals-**

**_Greg obtains the help of Mr. Wiggles when asking Sara an important question. Summary sucks Characters not mine.

* * *

_**

"Sorry I'm late." Sara said quietly, stepping into the break room ten minutes after shift began. "My alarm didn't go off."

Grissom eyed her critically. "Sara, its ten minutes not the next millenium…" he said. "Greg's waiting for you in the garage."

She raised an eyebrow, the case she and Greg had been working the previous night left him with no reason to be in the garage. It was a simple breaking and entering, and the only reason they hadn't closed it last night was because they were so exhausted from working a double the day before. The case had hardly been a priority, so Grissom had sent them home early. She let a yawn escape her: She and Greg hadn't done much sleeping…

"New lead," Grissom said, not once even looking up from his genius level crossword puzzle; that 'I know something you don'' smile plastered on his face.

"Ah," she nodded, walking out of the room.

Her thoughts drifted back to earlier that day, Greg had headed out before her, as they had taken separate cars to work, and he had told her he had a few things to do before he headed home. She had only sighed, telling him that she'd be there.

She had expected their apartment, which no one else knew they were sharing, to be empty when she got home; instead, she found Greg, with a dozen roses in hand, a bottle of wine and a carry-out meal from her favorite restaurant.

"Hey, watch where you're walking…" Hodges grumbled, pulling her out of her thoughts.

After mumbling a half-hearted apology, she turned left into the garage. "Greg?" she called into the surprisingly dark room. At first she figured he was using luminol or some other identification item that required dark. Seeing that no movement or blue lights emitted from the room, she turned on the lights. "Greg?"

If he was in the room he wasn't talking.

"Greg?" She repeated, stepping further into the garage. She gasped, seeing what lay in the opposite corner of the room. The infamous Mr. Wiggles sat in one of the chairs from the break room, in a lab coat and mask. The sign it held, instead of being 'You Passed!' as it had been when Greg had completed his final proficiency, read 'Will You Marry Me?'

As Sara stepped closer to it, two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "So, will you?" Greg's gentle voice asked, producing a dozen roses: three red, three light pink, three white, and three burgundy.

"Yes." She whispered, almost so quietly that Greg had missed it. "Yes." She repeated louder.

The man holding her grinned, stepping in front of her, intent on kissing her, but she pulled away from him. "What?" he asked.

"Hey, I said I'd marry Mr. Wiggles." She said, smiling at him.

Greg laughed, pulling the velvet case from his pocket and falling to one knee. "Will you marry me, Sara?" He popped the case open, revealing a silver banded ring, with a blue sapphire in the center of the ring with a small diamond on either side of it. They were more built into the ring so it wouldn't get in her way. "The ring was my Nana Olaf's, she gave it to me when I turned eighteen." He explained.

Needless to say, Sara smiled, touched that he'd give something of such value to her. After pulling Greg to his feet she hugged her, her head resting on his shoulder. "Of course, Greg, of course," She whispered.

"I love you so much," He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead before capturing her lips with his own.

"I love you, too, Greggo." She said, wiping away the few tears that had escaped. He handed her the flowers he hadn't realized he was still holding and pulled the beautiful ring out of its place. Truthfully, he never expected he'd ever use it, but sliding it onto her finger he realized just how perfect it felt to do.

"I was wondering what you were up to earlier.." she said, thinking back on how mysterious he had been about leaving earlier than her, taking separate cars, and how romantic he'd been, well, more so than usual. "I guess I know why now."

"Hey, you two," the voice thick with Texan accent caused them to quickly break apart. "Grissom needs-" Nick cut himself off upon entering the garage, spotting Mr. Wiggles. "What is going on in here?"

Greg looked to Sara, who nodded immediately. "I asked Sara to marry me and she said yes," he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Nick blinked several times, seemingly absorbing that piece of information. "Sara?" he said, turning his attention to the brunet who was once again wrapped in Greg's embrace. "Are you stoned?"

She looked up at Greg. "Ugh… no."

"I didn't even know the two of you were dating…"

Greg smiled. "You weren't supposed to, nor were you supposed to know that we moved in together. But, now you can."

"Can _what_?" Warrick asked, appearing with Catherine not far behind him. Apparently the older man had been walking by and had heard the last part of Greg's comment, curiosity had quite obviously gotten the better of him.

Nick pointed between the two of them, still apparently in shock. "Greg proposed." He said. "And Sara said 'yes'."

"What?" Three voices said from the doorway. Hodges had joined Warrick and Catherine.

Everyone looked at him. "See! And no one believed me when I said they were making out in the break room…" Hodges scoffed, throwing his arms up as he walked away.

* * *

_**Okay, I can't believe I let this sit in my plot book for as long as I did… -wonders why I have a plot book- Anyway, my friend inspired this while I was making her watch 'Who Shot Sherlock?' For the I-Don't-Know-How-Manyth time. Review!**_

_**Oh, and this might help with the rose thing:**_

**Red – Love**

**Light Pink – Admiration**

**White - Innocence, Purity, Secrecy, Friendship, Reverence and Humility**

**Burgundy – Beauty**

**Sapphire is the birthstone of September - Sara Sidle's (not Jorja Fox's) Birthday is in September. **


End file.
